User talk:Curious Poker Chip
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Curious Poker Chip page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 05:54, December 24, 2011 Hey, I agree that Meg is an awesome character, but Peter is the best. Laulocorpofficials 05:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch for not shunning on me because I like Meg, I can't begin to tell you how many people do that. ~ Curious Poker Chip 11:24, April 21, 2012 (Western) You're welcome, I don't understand why everyone hates her and thinks she's ugly.Laulocorpofficials 01:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sweet. ~ Curious Poker Chip 22:05, April 21, 2012 (Western) Ruth Ruth is an unofficial name at this point used by FOX PR for one of Meg's recurring friends but the name is HIGHLY unofficial until it is used in an episode. (We got screwed over when PR listed Quagmire's sister as Harriett originally. Ruth was also listed back in "Halloween on Spooner Street".) If you can point me at a video link that actually uses her name I'll reinstate it and there will have to be a major hunt for the back appearances. I can tell you that the voice actress is bit player Natasha Melnick. --Buckimion 11:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I saw that in my TV guide, "Meg and Her New Friend, Ruth." Oh well. We'll wait and see on Sunday... ~ Curious Poker Chip 8:18, May 4, 2012 (Pacific) Just FYI - Things done intentionally are not considered goofs. --Buckimion (talk) 02:05, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Now THIS OTH (From "Livin' on a Prayer") Okay, thanks for the heads-up. ~ Curious Poker Chip 7:16 p.m., October 18th 2012 (Pacific) Yug / End of the World "Yug Ylimaf" and "200 Episodes Later" are really two separate episodes even though for the broadcast night they are being advertised as a single episode. This has been FOX standard practice but not ours. Think back to last Spring's "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2"/"Internal Affairs". --Buckimion (talk) 21:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Right, sorry man. I wasn't thinking about that. Thanks for the heads-up ~Curious Poker Chip 2:25 p.m., October 27th, 2012 (Pacific) Hi Poker Hey dude Meg is Cool I 100% agree with you. Do you ever laugh at the parts where peter farts on meg? No, I don't. But nice to see you are a fan too. ~Curious Poker Chip (Dec. 1st, 2012, 10:14 a.m. Pacific) Connie Both name spellings are accepted. See page. --Buckimion (talk) 20:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) WTF? You used to have respectable edits but lately you've either been posing nonsense, bullshit or stuff already mentioned. What the hell? Its like you've been spending too much times of wikis like The Simpsons or The Sims. --Buckimion (talk) 19:17, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I haven't been myself recently. I will try to make more respectable edits in the future ~Curious Poker Chip 11:19 a.m., December 20th, 2012 (Pacific) I tell you what, if you give me one more chance, I promise I won't act like a total prick again. ~Curious Poker Chip 11:27 a.m., December 20th, 2012 (Pacific) I knocked it down to one day but you've given me a splitting headache. --Buckimion (talk) 19:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) 30 minutes! 30 minutes untill family guy :D Family Goy Wrong episode...and you really didn't want this on television. --Buckimion (talk) 00:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Don't own any of the episodes on DVD. Also I watched "Play it Again, Brian" immediately before "Family Goy" so that's the confusion. Deleted the photo because Peter's dick was creeping me out. ~Curious Poker Chip 5:07 p.m. January 21st, 2013 (Pacific) Happy 200th edit 12 and a Half Angry men/Goofs = 1 PO'd Admin for such an edit. Really? --Buckimion (talk) 03:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Well, I thought it was a suitable edit at the time, but I guess because of its obviousness, you would be naturally annoyed by the edit. This is understandable. I suppose this just makes sense for someone who joins and doesn't read the rules. ~Curious Poker Chip 9:03 p.m., March 18th, 2013 (Pacific) I just wanted to laugh and cry (Effin' cry) at the thought. I was surprised you didn't single out Consuela as well. --Buckimion (talk) 04:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I didn't see Consuela in the jury. 9:07 a.m., March 19th, 2013 (Pacific) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQGe6DIqAxw Gag at the beginning has Peter twice. --Buckimion (talk) 16:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I know. I thought not to include Peter twice because I thought it was just a joke. 9:25 a.m., March 19th, 2013 (Pacific) Well, either they actually go with it and in that case its a fact, not just a joke, or they revise it later which would still look better than the question mark. --Buckimion (talk) 17:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC)